Love Story
by DarknessAeon
Summary: Tifa's first gig at a club and Cloud is going to miss out. What happens when Yuffie gets a phone call, and why do the lights turn left? Songfic to the song Love Story, by Taylor Swift.


Love Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 (I wish I did) and I do not own the rights to the song Love Story by Taylor Swift.

The bar was getting crowed as everyone made there way into it to see Tifa perform on stage. She had invited everyone she knew to come and see her. Cloud told her that he might not be able to make it do to the fact that his new job had him away all the time. This is one reason why Tifa was performing, as well as some other things.

Tifa looked at the crowed and saw her friends all sitting at one table together and she noticed that Cloud was not there. Her eyes started to water as she wished that Cloud had come to see her sing. Cloud had always told her to get up and sing in front of a crowed and that when she did she would make it big. Now that she was getting up and singing for a crowed he could not be there to see her do it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have you all welcome the lovely and very talented Tifa Lockhart!" The manger said as he announced that Tifa would be next to perform.

"So is this the song that you want to do or are you going to change it Miss Lockhart?" The guy working on the music asks as Tifa stared off into the crowd.

"Yes, and please Tifa is fine." She turned to see that the guy was in a hood so she could not see his face, but she could sense he was kind.

He handed her the microphone and turned and walked away. For so long Tifa had song for Cloud and her friends, but here she was about to go in front of a huge crowd and sing for all she could. She slowly took a deep breath and thought about all the times Cloud and her song together when they felt like they need something to do, even thought Cloud rather have been out killing monsters.

So many thoughts went through her head that she thought that she was going to throw up. This meant that she was nervous to be performing in front of all these people, but that also meant that she might not go through with singing. Her hands trembled as she tighten her grip on the microphone and her legs shake as she walked towards the stage where once she was on there she could not turn back from going on. Right as she came onto the stage the spotlights came on and the music started meaning she had to go through with the performance.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
_

Tifa looked around the crowd and remembered the promise that Cloud made her years ago that he would never leave her. She hated the feeling that he was not here to see her sing in front of the huge crowd.

_  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;  
_

A smile crossed her face as she thought about the time she was saved by Cloud and Aeris and Cloud was wearing a dress. Then she thought about the times she taught him how to dance.

_  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"  
_

Times like when Cloud fell into the lifestream, she cried for days and tried to save him even when people told her that he had to save himself. Tifa never wanted her to go and always begged him to stay.

_  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"  
_

The crowed started cheering as Tifa sang and at that moment Yuffie's cell phone rang and she knew at that moment he would be here soon.

_  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"  
_

Tifa always loved Cloud but she knew that he could not see the love. She tried to tell him she even hinted to it when they where teens she snuck out at nights just to see him and talk when her father told her he was a bad man to be around.

_  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'  
_

Yuffie talked as quickly talked to the person on the other end telling them to get where they needed to be soon because they had little time to do what they need to do.

_  
Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a life story - baby just say "Yes.'"  
_

Everyone told her that she should give up one Cloud, but her love for him is stronger then they could ever think, but they don't care. The only person to ever help her try is a thief and she loves a man she could never have so she tries to help Tifa.

_  
Oh._

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,  


Yuffie whispered something to everyone around the table, which got them all smiling as they turned to look at the stage. Yuffie looked at the one man she saw as the only one she would ever want, but knew that he would never see her as some other then a friend.

_  
And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"  
_

The lights shined on Tifa as she got closer to the end on the song, but before she could finish the part she was at the lights went in another direction making her turn to the left. When she finally got fully turned around she saw Cloud walking towards her. A tear fell down her face as…

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"  
_

_  
Oh, oh.  
_

_  
We were both young when I first saw you..._

"Yes." Was the word everyone heard as Tifa walked over to Cloud and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
